


Open Affection

by derryderrydown



Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is learning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Affection

Dick's been here for a year now. It's enough time to have learned quite a lot about Bruce.

He's learned that, if Dick hasn't been patrolling, Bruce will look in on him on his way to bed.

He's learned more than that. He's learned that Bruce stays longer if Dick's covers are kicked off. Even longer if Dick's sleeping in just his boxers. Dick has toyed with the idea of sleeping naked but isn't sure about it yet.

He likes it when Bruce is there. It means that Batman is still alive and Dick's life is the same as it was when he went to bed. That's reassuring. Safe.

Bruce must know that Dick's only pretending to sleep but he he's never said anything. Never even moved from the doorway. Until tonight.

The touch of Bruce's hand on his chest is unnerving, as is the fixed look on his face and Dick really isn't sure he wants this.

But it means Bruce will stay longer and Dick will be safe for another day. So he smiles and Bruce smiles back and Dick wonders just what safety is and whether this is the closest he'll get to open affection from Bruce.


End file.
